Spacebound
by FlippyFan
Summary: Ash finds May cheating on him, and this is what he does. Song/Rap fic! Oneshot!


Well, it's good to be back guys. I've had a severe case of writers block, but I'm back! *Silence in the room. Oh yeah, I forgot I had no fans. I try to make romance, hurt/comfort, tragedy, that sort of stuff. This will be a multi-chaptered fanfic, just in case any of you wanted to know. Now on to the story!

A.N: I don't own pokemon, or anything associated with it. All I own is this story. I also suggest you listening to Spacebound by Eminem. Enjoy!

Ash was horrified, shocked at the sight he saw before his eyes. His girlfriend, May Maple, was kissing that bush-boy Drew! Tears sprung to his eyes immediately, and he ran off into the woods to mull over what just happened.

Ash was just hurt, he felt as if a bullet had pierced his chest. But he started singing...

We touch I feel a rush, We clutch it isn't much But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust, it's torturous  
You must be a sorceress 'cause you just Did the impossible  
Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous  
If you fuck me over  
'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt '  
Cause I've been treated like dirt before you  
And love is "evol" Spell it backwards I'll show you  
Nobody knows me I'm cold Walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own It's the path I've chosen to go  
Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking whores  
Bloodsucking succubuses, what the fuck is up with this?  
I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be Like trying to start over  
I got a hole in my heart, but some kind of emotional roller coaster  
Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotions, so it's over  
It's like an explosion every time I hold you,  
I wasn't joking when I told you You take my breath away  
You're a supernova... and I'm a  
Ash was crying, tears streaming down his face, old tears being replaced by new ones. But he knew exactly what to do. He turned around and headed back toward May and Drew's direction, still singing the song.

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you Right at you  
Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm aiming right at you Right at you Right at you

I'll do whatever it takes  
When I'm with you I get the shakes  
My body aches when I ain't  
With you I have zero strength  
There's no limit on how far I would go  
No boundaries, no lengths  
Why do we say that until we get that person that we thinks  
Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em it's never the same?  
You want them when they don't want you  
Soon as they do feelings change  
It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate  
I wasn't looking when I stumbled onto you must've been fate  
But so much is at stake what the fuck does it take Let's cut to the chase 'Fore a door shuts in your face Promise me if I cave in and break and leave myself open That I won't be making a mistake Cause I'm a... Spacebound rocket ship and your heart's the moon...  
And I'm so lost without you, without you...  
Ash started walking faster, and finally made it to May standing there alone. "I'm sorry Ash." She said quietly. But he continued the song, singing it straight to her.  
So after a year and six months, no longer me that you want  
But I love you so much it hurts  
Never mistreated you once  
I poured my heart out to you  
Let down my guard swear to God  
I'll blow my brains in your lap Lay here and die in your arms  
Drop to my knees and I'm pleading  
I'm trying to stop you from leaving  
You won't even listen so fuck it I'm trying to stop you from breathing  
I put both hands on your throat I sit on top of you squeezing  
'Til I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick  
Ain't no possible reason I could think of to let you walk up out this house And let you live  
Tears stream down both of my cheeks Then I let you go and just give  
And before I put that gun to my temple I told you this [Gunshot]  
And I would've done anything for you  
To show you how much I adored you  
But it's over now  
It's too late to save our love  
She widened her eyes at the lyrics, and she knew exactly what Ash was gonna do to her. She tried to run, but Ash grabbed her by the neck and began choking her, while sobbing "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." After a long minute of screaming and thrashing, she finally closed her eyes for the final time. Ash then took his revolver out, used for protection, and pointed it to his head. His final words before pulling the trigger were...  
Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star 'cause I'm a...  
[I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm so lost without you  
Without you  
Without you

Well, that's a wrap! I've never seen a songfic with an eminem song, so maybe this is the first one. Please R3R, and don't hesitate to give requests for a story . Until next time, FlippyFan logging out!


End file.
